Orphans Beloved: Enter the Dragon(con)
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved… "Enter the Dragon(con)…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Dragoncon, Atlanta…

Moving…With occasional shove as necessary…through the crowds of the costumed and non-…A group of four, followed not far behind by a bevy of five…The two groups separated with intent…All, for anyone willing to make careful inspection…

Identical…At least in face and near so in body type…

Excepting of course Paulina…But, as she carefully and frequently pointed out…She'd got the slow end of the metabolic stick…

And there was nothing wrong with a somewhat Rubenesque variation on the general Maslany type.

Excited squeal from one of the first four…

"Ohmigod…Look at that guy? He's a perfect Capt Jack Sparrow! Helena?! Helena!"

"Getting picture with Johnny!" cry…As Helena raced over.

"She shouldn't do that…" Nervous mutter. "Especially in that stupid, awful top she's wearing…Somebody could recognize her."

"Wish someone would…" wistful sigh. "You know I don't think I've seen a single 'Orphan' sign?"

"She didn't have to dress like that…She always dresses like trailer trash. She can afford to dress up a little."

"Oh, they'll just think she's in costume, Ally…Which she kinda is…" grin…

Sigh...Glance round the Hyatt hall…

Nope, not one eager fan waving a sign. Gee…And I'd thought we were a hit. A big hit…

Sigh…

One might almost suspect a kind of cosmic karma at work here…

"Maybe we should have invited Tat along? Let bygones be bygones? Hey, Hel…" Greeting the returning Helena…Who proudly displayed digital image on camera. Nailed him…

"Cos…Did she invite us to Comiccon? No…"

"Damned right, Danielle…." Beth, brushing hair back. Firm nod of the professional…

Hey…I don't just play my sister playing a Canadian cop on TV.

"I guess…" sigh from Cosima.

"And did sister Tatiana fight for me?" chiming in… "Leaves me…Character…Dead on warehouse floor with bullet in head. 'Oh, I think it would be nice if Helena survives but of course it's up to you guys'…Yeah, some support, thank you no talent fronting sister." Growl. "I tell you, I want new agent who doesn't front for us. And a new lawyer. Always bad to have relation handle business…And Rachel sucky as legal rep."

"Oh, Hel…Now…Don't be like that." Cosima, pleading. "Rach does her best and Tat meant well, I'm sure…"

"Will you be quiet, Helena?" Alison, glaring…Pulling hat low. "We'll attract attention and be mobbed. And we still have our contracts with the show. Where are the other guys? Are they keeping out of sight?" nervous look.

"They've moved on…" Cosima noted.

Hardly matters anyway…No one cares…Sigh.

"Eh, some attention…Our so-called manager Tatiana could not even book us for this one. We gotta come on our own…What's deal." Helena, shrugging.

Hello, tall, green, and carrying green lantern guy…She eyed a rather handsome fellow in Green Lantern costume.

Damn…Kissing Batman beside him…

First that nice Georgie Takei, now this one…All neat guys here taken…By other guys.

Hmmn…Maybe should take up offer from elderly comic artist met yesterday during "Hall of Fame" walk?

"Anyway, weren't they supposed to reveal us on 'Saturday Night' before Tat wussed on us?" Beth frowned. "When did we agree to this legally to stay hidden?"

"Idiot lawyer sister… 'Well, there is a clause that if the producers wish to continue to keep the identity of the rest of the cast a secret…' Moron...Or maybe she in collusion with Tatiana, cut us out." Helena, angry.

"Oh, Hel…Don't be unfair." Cosima, patting, relieved to see Rachel far ahead and out of easy earshot. "They'll let you play another character next season, I'm sure…If 'Helena' is really gone. It'll be a great challenge."

"Yes, at last you could dress half decently…" Alison noted, with emphasis.

"I don't want to play other…I demonstrated talent as Helena playing Sarah playing Beth…" frown. "I like my Helena, taken from some of my life after nutbag nurse steal me from you guys in hospital to offer Christ. She may be nuts, but free spirit. Everyone loves her, you see comments on Orphan website."

"And we are all sorry about what happened to you, Hel…You know that. And so proud of how you turned your life around and so happy we all found each other again." Pat from Cosima. "But you know you weren't really playing Sarah playing Beth…"

"That was poor writing…My direction clearly was I play Helena/Sarah/Beth. I tell you guys that, you saw script! I was 3 in 1…Beat that, Beth, Sarah."

"Oh…? Well I was real Beth playing Sarah playing Beth playing Sarah." Beth frowns. "Uh…I think…I get confused sometimes."

"Hey, what are you complaining about Helena? I was a passport photo. That was my whole part." Glare.

"Some of us have talent, sister Danielle…Some just look nice and sort of Frenchy." Grin.

"Helena!" chorus…

"Eh…" shrugging hand wave…

"Guys?" Sarah had left the bevy of five… "Somethin' wrong? You're getting some attention."

I wish…Cosima sighed.

"Helena's being tres bitchy." Danielle frowned. "I have as much talent as you, sister…I just haven't been given my opportunity…And the producers wanted the novelity of a true psycho to play their psycho…" sneer.

"You want to see how 'psycho' psycho Helena can be, sister?" Helena glared…

"Ladies, please!" Alison…

"'Ey!" Sarah howled… "Knock it off, you lot. I came here to have meself a nice time and meet some interesting guys, preferably budding Bill Gates types. So lets us behave ourselves and enjoy a tribute to our genre…Sort of."

"I don't see any tributes to clone shows."Alison noted, a mite snootily…

Yeah, not even something for "Cloning of Joanna May" or "Anna to the Infinite Power"…

Or even "Parts: The Clonus Horror"…Cosima sighed.

"We were huge at Comiccon." Danielle shook her head.

"Tatiana was huge at Comiccon…" Alison frowned. "We, we're dogmeat."

"Well…Technically, Ally…In the eyes of the fans, we don't exist." Cosima noted.

"Hi." A little girl, in brown curls, with large dark eyes, no costume per se, eyed Helena.

"Hello angel…" she smiled down, kneeling to face her.

"Are you the crazy lady?" the girl asked. "I saw you after Dr. Who."

"Your parents shouldn't let you stay up so late, let alone watch that show." Helena frowned, then smiled. "You sweet angel."

"I like you even if you're crazy." The little girl noted calmly. "You're always nice to little kids."

"I tell you secret, angel…" Helena put finger to lips. "I make it contract…Legal agreement…That my character always be nice to angels like you. And she's not crazy, just very troubled."

"I thought so." The little girl nodded carefully. "You're very nice…I'll try to watch you next season if Momma lets me."

"She should not do that, sweetheart. You wait until you're older." Helena insisted. "But, if you wait till then, then watch it on DVD…I do episode for you, with little girl with your name who helps me be nicer person, ok?" solemn nod.

"Ok." Solemn return nod. "I'm Valerie."

"Valerie, then. You should go now and find Mommy…And don't talk to strangers here." Helena noted.

The girl pondered, then nodded. Smiling to Helena's warm smile and heading off…

"Helena…Sweet as that was…" Alison frowned, staring after the girl.

"Hey, they want me back on show next season, they do one episode my way." Helena frowned.


End file.
